


you’re killing me now (and i won’t be denied by you)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, but also a little bit of, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: “Is that too tight?”Yang shakes her head immediately, quelling any concern Blake might have had.“You’re still sure about this?”“Oh yeah.”





	you’re killing me now (and i won’t be denied by you)

**Author's Note:**

> since we're getting into some slightly more intense shit this time, here's my take on the ridiculous top/bottom thing: their dynamic is whatever the fuck is in character, totally consensual, and is true to their hella in love selves. they switch, people, debate over. but srsly their relationship is so balanced and equal that literally almost any dynamic can work if you do it right. tbh yang being 100% dominant and blake being 100% submissive is about the only thing that isn't really in character to me. i lean towards top!blake x bottom!yang or service top!yang x power bottom!blake but it's flexible lol they ain't robots with only one setting.
> 
> but anyway, enjoy and don't be put off by the mild kink lmao they will always love each other before all else in my works so it's like... soft kink. if that's even a thing shfkdjsfhaksdfds (it is now cause i'm a rebel and made a tag for it XD)
> 
> p.s. idek when this is set exactly. whenever u want i guess but they're already together :P

Yang likes it when Blake makes her beg.

It’s something that took Blake several months to realise even after they got together, but it certainly isn’t a discovery she’s going to complain about. Yang was endearingly embarrassed when Blake asked her about it, turning bright red as she hid her face in her hands, and the reaction only made Blake want to indulge her more— only fed the affection growing in her soul further where she didn’t think it possible.

Which is how she ended up here, Yang underneath her, her partner’s arms tied above her head with the ribbon of Gambol Shroud. Blake takes a moment to simply admire the view. There’s something so powerful about the sight of the black silk against Yang’s wrists, her partner naked except for something that belongs to Blake, a tangible and all too real mark of their bond.

“Is that too tight?”

Yang shakes her head immediately, quelling any concern Blake might have had.

“You’re still sure about this?”

“Oh yeah.” Again, the answer is reassuringly fast, and satisfyingly breathless.

“And you remember what you need to say if you want to stop?”

“ _Yes._ ” Impatience has started to colour Yang’s voice, pitching it into an almost desperate whine, and Blake feels heat pool between her legs at the sound.

She lowers herself just a little, the pressure of Yang’s thigh against her providing some much-needed relief, and she rocks her hips a few times, enjoying the blissful friction. She can’t afford to lose herself to it yet, though, and just when she’s certain that Yang knows how turned on she is—just when Yang adjusts her leg to try and give her a better angle—she pulls away.

Yang lets out a frustrated groan, and Blake has to resist the urge to smirk.

"Please, Blake, _hurry up_.” It’s a start, but there’s too much of a demand and not enough of a plea in Yang’s tone for it to be what Blake’s looking for.

She resettles her weight ever so slightly, making sure that Yang can see everything that’s about to happen, and then her hand is drawing a path down her own body, grazing as slowly as she can manage across the tensed muscles of her abdomen. Yang’s staring, transfixed, lips parting a fraction in a silent gasp, and Blake pauses to let her fingertips circle her navel, watches Yang’s throat move as she swallows hard, eyes following every movement.

She lets the tension hang until it’s sharp enough to snap rather than melt, before she finally, _finally_ moves, her fingers sliding down, closer to where she needs them, closer to where she’s aching— only to brush over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs instead. Yang actually whimpers, hands curling into fists, and Blake can _feel_ how badly her partner wants to touch her, how badly Yang wants to break free of the restraints and bring her to release.

But Yang doesn’t. It makes her want to show some mercy, and at last two fingers slip inside as she sets a lazy rhythm, pleasuring herself with a practiced hand. Normally she’s quiet when they do this, but she’s well aware of what it does to Yang on the rare occasions when she is more vocal, and so she isn’t going to keep it contained this time.

“This feels so good,” she breathes, words ragged with the gasps she doesn’t bother to control. “But it—” She cuts herself off, crying out as she finds the one place that always threatens to destroy what’s left of her rational thought. “—it doesn’t feel as amazing as you do.”

She brings her thumb up, pressing firmly against her clit, her back arching and giving Yang an even more perfect view as she brings herself to the brink of ecstasy. But just as she’s about to tip over the edge, she stops, so painfully _close_ that she almost regrets it, but she knows it’ll be worth it in the end.

“It doesn’t feel as incredible as when you’re the one inside of me, filling me.” The look on Yang’s face is absolutely tortured by now, and she almost backs down out of sympathy, but she needs to hold out just a little longer if she wants to give Yang what her partner asked for, and so she pushes just a little further. “Do you want that, Yang? Do you want to touch me? To make me come for you?”

She already knows the answer—it’s obvious in the way Yang’s muscles flex, straining against the bindings with the effort of holding herself back, with the force of her desire—but she wants to hear Yang say it.

“ _Dust_ , Blake. You have _no idea_ how much.” If it weren’t such a turn on, Blake might laugh at the pure _need_ in Yang’s tone, but instead she simply raises an eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to do better than that.”

She sees the moment Yang breaks—can almost taste her partner’s surrender on her tongue—and the trust she knows is behind it warms her heart even as lust burns through her mind.

“ _Please_ , baby. Please. I want to— I _need to_ —”

It’s what she wanted—more than enough—and she halts Yang’s words with two fingers against her partner’s lips. For a second Yang’s expression is blank, but then her eyes darken, hunger taking over as she realises that they’re the same fingers that Blake was just using to touch herself.

A strangled sound is pulled from Blake’s throat as Yang takes them into her mouth, the implication of the act so erotic that it catches her by surprise even though she expected it. The sensation of Yang’s tongue reminds her of what else it can be used for, though, and she pulls away, hurriedly untying the ribbon and casting it onto the floor, moving up until she’s practically straddling Yang’s face.

She waits, giving Yang the chance to back out, but her partner’s hands slide over her hips, round to grip the back of her thighs, eager in their newfound freedom as they guide her down. The heat of Yang’s mouth feels so much better here than it did around her fingers, and the first stroke of Yang’s tongue has her gripping the headboard, her knuckles turning white as she closes her eyes, the embers of her climax quickly reigniting.

She tries to hold on, but Yang is relentless, doing _everything_ that she knows Blake can’t resist, experience teaching her just how to make Blake fall apart. What breaks her completely is when she realises that Yang’s touching herself too, her partner’s muffled moan decimating her last fibres of self-control.

She freezes, head falling back and spine curving as she shudders and breaks at the seams, her orgasm ripping through her and leaving her spiralling. By the time she floats back down from the high she’s lying on her back next to Yang, and she realises that she must have managed to roll off of her even with the afterglow consuming all her senses.

“Did you—” she starts to ask, struggling to form words as she tries to catch her breath and clear her mind. She can feel sleep starting to tug at her, but if she was the only one left satisfied then she’s more than happy to fix that problem.

Yang chuckles, light and airy. “I was right there with you, baby. Honestly sometimes I feel like just watching you is enough for me.”

If she weren’t so exhausted, Blake would probably think that was hot, but instead it’s almost sweet, and even though it’s really not the moment for it before she realises it she’s saying, “I love you.”

Surprise flickers across Yang’s features. They’ve both said it before, but not enough for the novelty to wear off yet— if it ever will. And then it’s replaced by a smile that Blake still can hardly believe is directed at her.

“I love you too, you absolute dork.” Yang rolls over, giving her back to Blake in a clear invitation. “Now get over here.”

Blake doesn’t need to be asked twice, settling behind Yang and wrapping an arm around her, holding her as close as possible and relaxing into the comforting warmth of her body. It isn’t often that Yang wants to be the little spoon, but Blake has to admit that she likes being able to offer safety this way— there’s a guilty pride in being the only one who Yang trusts with her well-hidden vulnerability, but mostly there’s just the relief of knowing that Yang doesn’t feel the need to always be strong around her.

“Blake?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m never going to be able to look at Gambol Shroud the same way again.”

Blake can’t help it, she laughs, and then Yang laughs too. But it’s okay, because at least for once they can forget about the weight of the world on their shoulders and just be young and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> yo thanks for reading and drop a comment if you feel like it. till next time y'all ;)


End file.
